Anniversary Surprise
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Percy has forgotten his anniversary with Oliver. With a little help from friends and family will he be able to make this little mistake into a surprise that Oliver never forget? Or will he fail? Written for Holmes Mystery Challenge, Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation Challenge, and the Gardening assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for The Holmes Mystery Challenge, Fortnightly Challenge Thread's Snape Appreciation, and for the assignment. The task for the Holmes Mystery Challenge was to write for a pairing and I choose to do Oliver/Percy. I have only written for this coupling a handful of times so it's not one I'm used to writing for. For the Snape Appreciation Challenge I choose to do Shelf 5 17. Forgetfulness Potion and the task was to write about forgetting something important. The assignment task was Task 7 Larkspar write a fluff fic. I think did pretty well. I hope you all enjoy Anniversary Surprise.**

Oliver walked over to me with his arms folded over his chest. I knew something was wrong he'd been cold and distant since breakfast this morning. I went to ask him what was wrong but he just stormed off saying something a practice for a Quidditch game that was coming up. I sighed a he stopped in front of me giving me a look like I should know what was wrong.

"What did I forget to come to one of your games?" I asked running through my mind ever scenario that I could have forgotten.

"What day is today, Perce?" he asked me tersely.

I thought for a second it was Tuesday. Did we have an appointment with our adoption agency that I forgot about? We were after all trying to adopt a child to complete our small family. It then hit me. Family. Our anniversary.

"Oh God, babe," I exclaimed putting my head in my hands. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot about our anniversary. You know how busy we've been at the Ministry what with hunting..."

"Percy this is important to me. To us. I'm hurt that you forgot this." He shook his head that sad disapproving look that usually broke my heart when I saw coming over his face. "I'm going back to Quidditch practice. I...I just can't right now." He threw his hands up in the air and walked off.

I sat down in my armchair putting my head in my hands. I had come home hoping to have lunch with my boyfriend of one year but I guess that wasn't happening either. I heard a knocking at the door.

"I'm coming," I sighed as I walked towards the door. Looking through the peephole I saw that my older brother Bill was standing on the doorstep of our small house. I opened the door with yet another sigh. "Nows not really a good time for a visit Bill."

"What's wrong?" he asked stepping over the doorway. "Is there anyway I can help?"

"I forgot our anniversary," I told him.

"Then I guess I should be angry." He stopped in thought. "But I think I remember you and Oliver both coming to my birthday party."

"Not our anniversary. Oliver's and mine."

"Oh. That makes much more sense then what I was thinking. You still have time to do something though. The days not over yet."

"But most restaurants need you to make reservations ahead of time. I can't go to a restaurant. What am I going to do, Bill? I seriously what I am going to do?".

Bill thought for a second. "You don't need a restaurant," he told me with huge grin. "I'll tell you what I did for Fleur on our anniversary. I cooked her a home cooked meal. I mean I practically burned the house down but she loved it none the less. Maybe that's something you could do for Oliver."

I thought about it for a few minutes. Oliver was always complaining that we never cooked at home enough. Maybe Bill was onto something with this suggestion. I smiled over at my older brother and pulled him into a hug.

"You're best big brother a guy could ever ask for," I told him. "I have to go grocery shopping."

We went our seperate ways as I locked up the house and headed off to the grocery store. I had no idea shopping at a Muggle grocery could be so difficult. The easy part was changing over the wizarding money to Muggle money at Gringotts. But once I got to the store I was totally lost. I didn't know the difference between a red potato and russett potato. I couldn't even tell you where to find a steak to save my life. I was just about to go over to one of the store employees when a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Percy," came the voice of Hermione Granger, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm cooking dinner tonight for Oliver," I told her. "But I'm a little lost here. Can you tell me what the difference is between these red potatoes and the russets? I don't even know where to begin on vegetables. And I have no clue where they would even keep the steaks." I sighed hopelessly.

"There isn't really any difference between the two kinds of potatoes besides the outside skins," Hermione told me. "I'd go with either a Brussels sprouts or spinach or both for a side. And the steaks are in the meat department. I'll show you."

I picked up the bag of red potatoes and some Brussels sprouts and spinach and then I followed Hermione. We walked through almost the whole store when we came to a whole line of shelves that had refrigeration. Across these shelves were several cuts of meat of varying cuts and variety.

I looked through the cuts of steaks still confused as to what to get. What would Oliver enjoy? I thought to myself as I peered at each one in turn. I sighed yet again. Maybe I should just give up and get him a card and some candy. It wouldn't be much but it'd show I cared. Right?

"Why don't you try this cut?" Hermione said holding up a package of two steaks that said NY Strip Steak. "They're supposed to be real easy cook up."

I looked at her and nodded. "Hermione you're a genius," I told her hugging her as I had done my older brother earlier.

"And you might want to get flowers and candy. You did forget your anniversary after all."

"You talked to Bill. Didn't you?"

She nodded. "He thought you might need some help at the store."

We both made our way towards front of the stores where the check out stand was. Hermione got in line behind me standing in front of her cart. I knew she was doing this so she could help me in case I got flustered with Muggle machinery and what have you.

I watched as the man rang everything up and for the first time in my life I had to agree with Dad. Muggle machinery, like this cash register, was actually quite interesting. I must have stopped paying attention because when I came back down to earth the Muggle man was staring at me expectantly.

"Oh," I exclaimed, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

He told me the price again and I counted out the Muggle money that I had gotten from Gringotts. I handed the money over to him. I most have given to much because he handed back at least two pieces of the paper that I had handed over.

"Thank you for shopping with us," said the man. "Please enjoy your day."

After I helped Hermione put her groceries in her car I headed home to start my meal for Oliver. I boiled the potatoes like I used to see Mum doing all the time when she cooked us dinner. I then grabbed a tablespoon of the olive oil and some the garlic that I had minced and put them in a pan where I added both the Brussels Sprouts and the spinach. Sauteeing them until sprouts were began to soften and spinach began to wilt. I then took them off the heat as the potatoes continued to cook. I started on the steaks and found that Hermione was right. They were the easiest cut to cook. It only took about five or so minutes on each side.

After everything was ready I quickly plated it on two of our fanciest plates. Which if I was being honest weren't really that fancy after all but they'd have to do for right now. I put a candle in the middle of the table lighting it as Oliver walked into the kitchen.

"Surprise, baby," I exclaimed walking over to him and pulling him a hug. Brushing a kiss on his lips I took his hand and lead him over to his chair holding it out for. "I hope you enjoy it."

"You did all this for me?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'd anything for you," I told him as I walked over to counter and brought him the candy and flowers I had also bought him. "Happy anniversary, Oliver. I love you more than words can say."

 **I hope you all enjoyed Anniversary Surprise.**


End file.
